


Worried

by squidgie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Episode: s01e10-e11 The Storm/The Eye, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-11
Updated: 2015-06-10
Packaged: 2018-04-03 21:37:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4115776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in S01E10, "The Storm" with the second chapter set in S01E11, "The Eye", this is a set of ficlets that shows John's point of view and his feelings for Rodney that the situation forced him to finally see.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!

John hated himself right now.

It wasn't enough that he felt helpless, with Rodney and Elizabeth being held hostage by Kolya. He thought he had the upper hand, but the Genii seemed to be even more bloodthirsty than even John imagined. But when he heard Kolya call John's bluff, saying the self destruct would need at least two senior personnel, his blood ran cold. In that instant, John's fear of losing Rodney made his mind race with dark thoughts - thoughts that only receded when Kolya had replied, "Say goodbye to Doctor Weir."

Not that losing Elizabeth was any better. Losing Elizabeth would be like losing an arm; crippling, though with enough time, he could do it - _they_ could do it. But losing Rodney... John figured it would be easier to breathe underwater, to walk through a space gate, than to lose Rodney. But still, losing Elizabeth would be _somehow_ preferable to the alternative - and John hated himself for that thought.

His mind raced, but he kept coming back to the same desperate thoughts. Closing his eyes, he shouted into the radio, "Kolya! I'll give you a ship. I'll fly you off Atlantis myself."

But there was no word. Just the sound of the rabid wind howling around him.

"Kolya!"


	2. Traditions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter looks back at the events of S01E11, "The Eye" from some time in the future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not Betaed!

It's the end of another Harvest Festival, and John is itching to get back to Atlantis, though Rodney is checking out some Ancient tech the natives brought him. He impatiently sighs, then pokes Rodney in the side, and is immediately paid back by a playful whack against the back of his head.

"You two boys," Masadra, the High Priestess of XPR-517 says, garnering both John and Rodney's attention. "You have changed not one bit since I first laid eyes on you many moons ago." 

"Sorry, Masadra," John says.

Shaking her head, the High Priestess says, "No, no, no... I know that you and Doctor McKay are just being playful with one another. One should _always_ be playful for their beloved."

At that point, Rodney blushes and John rolls his eyes, then reaches for his husband's hand. "Thanks," he says, looking into Masadra's eyes through his dark, long eyelashes.

"Tell me, Doctor McKay," she begins. "How is it you began this playful habit of striking your beloved's head?"

At that point, Rodney begins to relay the story of how he, John, and the rest of the team were caught by the Replicators, and it was his mirthful way of making sure they weren't in another shared reality. John had heard the story before; in fact, Rodney had told it many times.

Too bad it wasn't the truth.

The first time there was a dope-slap between John and Rodney had come just after Rodney had once again saved the day when the two massive storms converged over Atlantis, Rodney and Zelenka's unorthodox idea of using lightning to power the shield doing the hard work. Once they were safe, Atlantis' people had returned, and order restored, John pulled Rodney to his quarters for the purpose of re-bandageing Rodney's injured arm.

"Sit down," John directed Rodney, who dutifully sat on the edge of John's bed while John got his private first-aid kit that he kept in his quarters. "And off with the jacket and the shirt," he ordered.

"Bossy," Rodney replied, though he's obedient.

John returned to his bed, hiding the fact that he's a bit startled by all the creamy, delectable flesh that is sitting before him, Rodney's nipples pebbled by a chill in the air as Rodney absently scratched at his chest hair.

Instead of gaping at Rodney, John sat down and methodically worked on Rodney's arm, though it's at such an awkward angle that he ended up sitting with Rodney's arm resting in his lap. John just hoped he could keep his libido in check.

He efficiently cleaned the wounds, Rodney watching him as his fingers gently move over the coarse material of John's BDUs. By the time John finished re-wrapping the wound, Rodney's hand was stretched out, covering John's thigh.

Daring to look up, John glanced into Rodney's eyes, seeing nothing but caring and love staring back at him. He secured the cotton bandage with a clip, and then carefully set the kit off to the side, not once breaking eye contact with Rodney. That is, until he raised a hand to Rodney's chin, pulled Rodney to him, and the two shared a passionate kiss.

When they finally parted, John leaned back and smiled at Rodney. He let go of Rodney's chin, and then raised his hand, dope-slapping the scientist back into reality.

Looking around like John has been possessed or something, Rodney exclaimed, "What the hell, Sheppard?"

John just sighed, then pointed a finger at Rodney.

"The kiss was because I'm glad you're okay," John had said, then leaned in and gave Rodney another kiss, this one quick and chaste. "But this," he added, giving Rodney another dope-slap, "is for stepping in front of a damn gun, Rodney."

"But... But..." Rodney sputtered.

"No buts," John replied. "Don't you _ever_ do that again."

Rodney set his chin and tried to cross his arms, though John reached out and took one of Rodney's hands into his own. "Yeah, but it's what _you_ would have done," Rodney had balked.

John blew out a sigh, pulling Rodney's hand up to his mouth so he could drop a kiss across Rodney's knuckles. "There's a difference, Rodney," John finally said. Daring to look into Rodney's eyes, he added, "I can't lose you... I just can't."

He didn't know what else to say, so John just pulled Rodney down onto the bed, careful of his injured arm, and held him for a little while until they finally drifted off to sleep in a tangle of limbs.


End file.
